


Well, Fuck You Too

by Katana20034



Category: Nightmare Diaries
Genre: Arcane's tentacles are mentioned like twice, Arctic, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blackrom, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat is always tired and stressed, Cryptic being unhelpful as usual, Cryptic's true form, F/F, Minor Violence, Possession, Slenderverse, Spoilers, Swearing, The Connect, but like only if you haven't watched any of nightmare diaries, if you don't know what this series is go check it out on youtube, quadrants, they hate each other what can I say, yep I'm using Homestuck quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana20034/pseuds/Katana20034
Summary: There's no Nightmare Diaries fandom on AO3. I have taken it upon myself to fix that.





	Well, Fuck You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObserverFuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/gifts).

> I wrote this fic at like 1AM. The Discord server seems very fond of Arctic, so this exists now. Plus, I'm a filthy Homestuck and pitch ships are the shit. If you don't know what ND is, it's a slenderverse series MasterLeaks and I are making on YouTube. I definitely recommend checking it out. A warning though, as this fic contains spoilers for seasons 1 and 2 of Nightmare diaries.

Cat kicked the door to her room closed with an annoyed huff. Today had been more stressful than intended, and the teen was certainly not happy about it. She made her way over to her bed and sat down, fidgeting with her hands. Just then, a familiar presence crept its way into her mind.

_**Looks like someone's pissy,**_ Cryptic's voice rang out in her head, giving Cat a slight headache.

"It's none of your business," Cat replied, aloud, staring up at the ceiling as if she was staring at the entity residing in her body.

_**Everything that's your business is technically mine too,**_ Cryptic growled back, a faint twinge of pain making itself known once more in the girl's head.

"Well, if you're so all up in my business, you should know what the problem is, and know that you are the last person I want to talk to."

_ **Why's that?** _

"Because you work _for_ the problem!"

_ **First of all, rude. Second of all, I'd watch your mouth. The only thing keeping you alive right now is that you happen to be my vessel. Otherwise he would have killed you off by now.** _

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

_ **If you're so intent on trying to get your mind off things, why not relinquish your mind to me for a bit? It's much easier and less painful for you if you just let me take over rather than fighting against my control.** _

"Hell no, you'll just go and make things worse for Jax, or try to hurt her."

_ **Guess we're doing this the hard way, then.** _

  
Jax woke up to the feeling of being watched. That wasn't uncommon, but it sure was getting annoying. She sat up and looked around the room. Sure enough, sitting on the windowsill staring at her, was Cat. However, Jax knew this game by now. Her friend wouldn't sit on a windowsill and watch her like some creep, there was only one entity who stalked her like that, and it was the one residing in her friend's head.

"Do you really need to stalk me like this? It's getting really annoying," Jax said to the figure, who smirked in response.

**"Yes, I do. It's part of my orders. After all, somebody's got to make sure you and the other bitch aren't up to something you're not supposed to be up to,"** Cryptic replied, the growl in her voice confirming her identity as the creature, not the host.

"Well would you kindly mind screwing off and letting me get some god damn sleep?" the shorter girl retaliated. She knew Cryptic wouldn't hesitate to attack, even with the matter of Arcane still in Jax.

Cryptic's eyes bore into the teenager. It was weird seeing the "girl with one eye" without her mask, and Jax saw a faint flash of red appear in Cat's otherwise brown eyes.

**"If you've got time to sleep, you've got time to get your ass in gear and get properly acquainted with that bitch."**

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'd rather sleep than try to talk to her."

**"She can always hear you, so I don't see why not."**

"Do you plan to be this frustrating all night?"

**"Do you plan to continue being a little shit? Or do I need to get the scissors out to prove my point?"** Cryptic snarled back.

"Alright, I get it, just don't stab me over it."

**"Stabbing you? Nah, that's not very creative, I can do better. I _could_ always cut your stomach open like a surgeon and rip out your intestines, and then eat them. That could be fun."**

"Pass."

**"Suit yourself."** Cryptic stood and walked over to Jax, looking down at her due to the height difference.

"What the hell do you want?"

**"I..**... Jax?" Suddenly, Cat's voice. Completely absent of the growl Cryptic's voice carried. The girl's expression changed abruptly, looking confused and scared. Her dyed hair hung messily in front of her face as she looked at the shorter individual.

"Cat?" Jax asked in reply, only to be greeted with being tricked once again. A shit-eating grin made its way onto Cat's face as her hand shot up towards Jax's head, stopping about an inch away. A slight movement of the taller girl's hand, and suddenly a sharp pain coursed through Jax's being, centered mostly in her head.

Cryptic laughed maniacally, the growl of her voice returning once more. **"For the one harboring Arcane, you sure are easily fooled by that, huh? Probably cause you're not very in tune with her yet. You two really need to work on that."**

**_She has a point,_** a familiar voice Jax recognized as Arcane pointed out briefly.

_Oh great, now you're active too,_ Jax thought back.

**_Yep. Hi!_** Arcane laughed, a sound that Jax had quickly become accustomed to hearing, but wasn't any less terrifying every time she heard it.

**"Anyways, seems like I woke the asshole up, so my work here is done. But... Before I go..."** Cryptic said, looking Jax over. Jax then felt a sudden urge fill her mind, one she had not thought up herself. Some part of her mind wanted to associate with Arcane, like Cryptic said, get better acquainted, for some unknown reason that was apparently important. Cryptic smiled, revealing she had been the one to force that feeling upon Jax. It seemed the creature inhabiting her friend found great joy in tormenting Jax and messing with her head. Jax had pretty much accepted this fact by now. Cryptic headed out through the window she had been seated by only moments before, and Jax watched as she eventually vanished from sight. A heavy pressure invaded Jax's mind as a familiar voice spoke once again.

**_Well then, if that bitch is so intent on getting work done, enough to come here and screw with us and wake us both up, guess we might as well be productive. Very well. Let's talk,_** Arcane said, her voice changing from annoyed to amused between the sentences. She laughed, the sound echoing in her host's mind. It seemed Jax was in for a long night.

The next thing she knew, after an incredibly frustrating "conversation" with her local parasite, Jax found herself no longer in control of her body. Her conscious was pushed to the back of her mind as Arcane took over, and the creature soon arrived in The Connect.

Arcane wandered through the red and teal area, glancing around for signs of her partner, or a head to bash in. Disappointed with being unable to find either, she stuck her hands in her pockets and strolled onward through the strange realm. She could feel her vessel's confusion and anxiety in her mind, but disregarded it and pressed onward. Eventually, she walked off the path and into the woods, trekking along beneath the trees. After a few minutes of walking, she decided **"fuck this,"** and sat down amongst the roots of a particularly large tree. She leaned her head back against the tree, and was just about to get some time of peace and quiet to herself. Unfortunately, as per the norm, it seemed her partner just couldn't let that happen. Arcane's eyes shot up as a familiar and infuriating voice rang out from above her.

**"Slacking off? Why I am I not surprised. It seems to be your specialty, huh?"** Cryptic growled from somewhere up in the tree. Arcane couldn't quite spot her, but shot a glare in the other entity's general direction.

**"And you're specialty seems to be your inability to leave me the hell alone,"** Arcane snapped back, frustrated.

**"Aw, is the crybaby throwing a hissy fit?"**

Arcane deduced that Cryptic was determined to be a pain in the ass. **"What the hell do you even want?"** She shot back.

**"Aside from you to be dead? Nothing, really. I just happened to be watching."**

Arcane felt her gaze drawn to a nearby tree. Sure enough, a familiar symbol stared back at her.

**"Stalker."**

**"That did used to be my job, need I remind you."**

**"Whatever. If you don't have a good reason to be here, then just fuck off."**

It was at that remark that Cryptic dropped down from the tree. She landed in front of Arcane with a thud, landing in a crouched position. It was only when the one-eyed being stood up to her full height that Arcane realized she was in her true form. Cryptic stared down at her from her seven and a half foot height before slamming one of her thirteen hands into the wood beside Arcane's head, her clawed fingers digging into the bark. Arcane blinked and glanced at the arm beside her head briefly before meeting Cryptic's one-eyed gaze with her own. Arcane was glad her host wouldn't remember any of this as she kicked, irritated, at one of Cryptic's armored legs. Her foot struck lightly against the armor-like shell surrounding the other parasite's legs, but did little to deter the taller individual. Glowing red eyes stared into the blue eyes of Arcane's host. Cryptic smiled, her cracked mouth revealing her retractable fangs. She snapped at Arcane with them briefly before retracting them, her face now looking almost exactly like her mask. Arcane rolled her eyes, and with the sound of tearing fabric, a tentacle shot out from her back and she pushed Cryptic's arm away. It was quickly replaced by another one, and a second one soon joined in on the other side of Arcane's head. Before the smaller entity could react, Cryptic grabbed Arcane's wrists with two more hands, pinning Arcane's arms to the large tree. The demonic figure leaned in close to Arcane's face and snarled at her, voice layered and echoing in her true form.

**"Well, fuck you too,"** Arcane said in response, all four tentacles coming out as she tried to shove Cryptic away to little avail.

**"You wouldn't survive that,"** Cryptic said as six, sharp, leg-like appendages manifested from her spine. One pressed against Arcane's shoulder slightly, and Arcane found herself bursting into one of her typical fits of hysterical laughter.

**"You think I would die from that?!"** Arcane cackled at the thought.

**"You'd be surprised."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"You don't want to know."**

Typical. No straight answers when it came to Cryptic. Getting any sort of response that wasn't irritatingly vague was extremely rare. Though, despite Arcane struggling to get a straight answer from her partner, Jax seemed much better at it. Maybe it was because the two vessels were very close? Arcane didn't really care, to be honest.

**"So, you just gonna stare at me all night?"** Arcane asked, inclining her head.

**"Are you ever going to shut up?"**

**"Make me,"** Arcane teased, smirking.

**"You asked for it."**

Suddenly, Cryptic closed the distance between the two, putting one of her many free hands under Arcane's chin and tilting her head to make their mouths meet. Cryptic's sharp teeth came out, and she bit at Arcane's lip, drawing a little blood. The sharp limb pressing against Arcane's shoulder dug in slightly, causing slightly more blood to appear. Arcane hissed, and when Cryptic pulled back, she ran one clawed finger along the trail of blood dripping from her partner's shoulder. The obligatory coworkers sat in silence for a moment, before Cryptic licked Arcane's dark blood from her fingers and stood back up to her full height. She stared down at the seated figure for a few moments before a they both felt a sensation they had felt a few times before.

**"Looks like someone who's not supposed to be here has wandered into our little realm," **Cryptic's growling voice remarked from above.

Arcane simply nodded in response, still rather pissed off at the entity before her.

**"Well, as much as I would love to stay and continue this little encounter, it seems there's work to be done. Au revoir,"** Cryptic said, her cracked smile widening for a moment before she quickly vanished into the dark woods. Arcane stood up and dusted herself off, annoyed. She wiped the blood from her lips before making a beeline out of The Connect. When she stepped out of a certain red truck, she found herself once again glad that her host wouldn't remember any of this.

Jax awoke with a start, coughing as she looked around. She was outside, and by now she'd grown accustomed to waking up in places she didn't remember going to. A slight sting of pain caught her attention, and she quickly assessed herself. She was bleeding from what looked like a small stab wound in the shoulder, her lip was bleeding, and she initially assumed she had bitten it by accident or something, but the amount of blood had her rethinking it. There were four holes torn in the back of her shirt, and her eyes narrowed in confusion. She stood up and went inside, going to find her phone. She didn't want to even think about what Arcane could have been up to that might have caused her current situation. Picking up her phone, she called Cat, eager to put those thoughts out of her head.

Yet, in the far recesses of Jax's mind, a certain parasite found herself replaying a certain scene in her head.

Arcane really fucking hated Cryptic.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so yeah. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
